mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Endercreeper9999/Sans moveset - Update
I've already posted Sans' moveset, intros, and all that. However, since then, there have been some changes, removals and additions. I'll also list some other aspects I didn't mention before. Main gameplay Sans's main gimmick still revolves around placing Gaster Blasters and firing them off all at once whilst keeping the opponent from hitting them to destroy them. In addition, he also has a new gimmick; Dodging. More on that in the moveset. Whereas before Sans was more traditional (, he is now more UNDERTALE and custom based, with no hitsparks and the UNDERTALE hit sound for when he lands an attack. This will be the same for any other UNDERTALE characters I make, including Frisk, Temmie, So Sorry's update and (When I start the coding for them) Asriel and Alphys NEO. Coded specials *Gaster Blaster - Set up Sans summons a Gaster Blaster in front of him, up to five at a time. Can be hit by the opponent, destroying it. *Gaster Blaster - Fire Sans sets off all the blasters around the stage at once, which then disappear. *Downward gravity slam Sans slams his arm down, causing gravity to make the opponent fall down, damaging them. Unblockable, but deals somewhat weak damage. *Bone Wave Sans pulls back his arm, bringing in a small wave of bones that qucikly slide across the stage, hurting the opponent upon contact. Coded hypers *Dunked on (AKA: Generic OHKO hyper) Sans offers mercy to his opponent. If he is left alone for a while, he goes back to his standing state. However, if the opponent comes near him, he summons a huge line of bones that instantly kill the opponent. It also comes at the major cost of 5000 power. *Ultra Blaster (2000 power) As a reference to the project Underbrawl, which is on brink of being cancelled, Sans calls in a giant Gaster Blaster that fires off for a few more seconds than a regular blaster. Does more damage, but can still be blocked. Uncoded hypers *Blaster barrage (1000 power) Sans summons a line of Gaster Blasters all at once, each firing off at the same time. These blasters cannot be destroyed, but can be avoided. Coded others *Dodge A parry-type move that thrusts Sans backwards from the attacker upon being attacked. This also gives Sans 300 power, but only if the dodge is successful. Performed in the traditional sense (Hold forward whilst being attacked). Intros For his regular intro, he teleports in, then saying 'I'm Sans. Sans the skeleton.'. Sans has special intros with the following: *Frisk (By me) Teleports behind Frisk (Who is facing away from Sans) as a silhouette before revealing himself. Shortened from last time because reasons. *Genocide Frisk (By me) Also changed from last time; He now does his pre-battle speech ("It's a beautiful day outside. Birds are singing, flowers are blooming... On days like these, kids like you.... SHOULD BE BURNING IN HELL") before his SOUL appears and travels to Frisk. Inspired from one of Papyrus' intros. *Papyrus (By FourthRhyme) Papyrus asks Sans to pick up his sock, and Sans just says 'Alright', not moving his sock and going back to his idle animation. Papyrus responds with 'It's still here! Nyeh!' and the fight begins. This intro was already programmed into the original version of Papyrus, not requiring a special patch of any kind. *SANESSSSS (By me) and Sans...? (By FourthRhyme) Sans mentions about the timelines jumping left and right before noticing the messed up version of himself that stands before him. Conclusion thingy 2 - Electric boogaloo I doubt Sans will have any more moves added now, but it's still a possibility. I don't want to add much more though, as once Sans is done, my focus will shift back to Frisk (Who'll have a moveset update soon) and more non-UNDERTALE characters. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts